


A Rickyl Halloween

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Mild Language, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: It's Halloween time and Judith pick's out her families costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters those belong to AMC. This is only for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Daryl stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he adjusted the ears of his costume. It was Halloween  
night and Carol was throwing a party for the whole neighborhood so when Judith found out, she insisted  
on picking out everyone's costumes and Daryl got stuck being a cat. Why did he have to be a cat? why  
not a pirate or a vampire? nope it was because of a seven year old girl, Daryl Dixon was a cat.

He left the bathroom grumbling, descending the stairs Daryl saw Rick putting the finishing   
touches on Judith's dinosaur costume when she spotted her daddy and said "don't I look  
ferocious?" she then started to stomp around the room making roaring sounds.

Daryl chucked "ya sure do Lil' A".

Daryl turned to Rick "I don't get it why do I got ta be a cat?".

"What do you mean?" said Rick adjusting the bandana of his cowboy outfit.

"I mean Carl's a ninja, yer a cowboy, asskicker's a dinosaur an' I'm a damn cat  
I don't get it."

Rick smiled "you remember it was Judy's idea to pick our costumes for the party  
an' this is what she wanted you to be, besides I think you make a very cute cat."

Daryl blushed as Rick kissed his cheek, then Judith tugged on Ricks jeans.

"We ready? let's go Carl texted me and says everyone's waiting".

Rick smiled at his dinosaur daughter "you go ahead an' go we'll  
be along in a minute."

Judith then left the house leaving her two dad's standing in the living room.

Rick turned to Daryl "you ready?".

Daryl sat on the arm of the couch "I don't know, what if I get laughed at?".

Rick kissed his husband's forehead "ya won't get laughed at, everyone'll be  
dressed up it'll be fine".

Seeing that Daryl still looked unsure he said "do it for me if not our kids".

"Please?" said Rick giving his husband the sad puppy eyes he knew Daryl  
couldn't resist.

Daryl sighed "oh alright" he said straightening up "let's go" and with another  
kiss on the cheek, Rick and Daryl left for the party.


End file.
